Who Knew
by Rampage-on-Your-Wings
Summary: Who knew him killing her father would be what made it romantic? AU Caroline x Alaric drabble. Some hints of Dalaric and Katherin/Caroline


A/N: I OWN NOTHING

It started when he admitted killing her father. Seeing as he was an unarmed vampire hunter, and she was a very emotional (and female) vampire, that was probably not the best of things to do. She threw him across the room and sped over to where he landed. She had a few choice words for him when she got there (bodily harm, colorful curses, the works) but then she backed off. He sat up and watched her with confused eyes (wasn't this where she was supposed to kill him and get revenge and all that jazz?). "You're not going to kill me?" he asked. She didn't even look at him as she grabbed her purse. She did however, spare him a glance before walking out the door.

No one saw her again for three years.

A lot happened in that time too. For one, Klaus was dessicated. For two Elena was dead. And for three, he, Alaric Saltzman, self acclaimed vampire hunter bad ass, was now the very thing he was supposed to hunt.

He stayed around Mystic Falls until Jeremy graduated and went off to college before taking off with his favorite drinking buddy to hit up bars all over the U.S. They hook up with girls (and sometimes each other because why the hell not?) just because they can. Damon because he misses Elena and sometimes Katherine and wants to at least feel like someone wants him and Alaric because something is missing and he doesn't know what.

That is until they run into a familiar face in San Francisco.

Damon is entertaining two pretty bar bunnies (brunettes like always) and Alaric just isn't feeling it tonight when he sees a familiar head of blonde hair. His dark haired companion sees it too. "Is that Blondie?" he asks. She turns around suddenly because she hears his voice and her eyes find them. She's surprised but shows it only for a moment before rolling her eyes. Alaric moves to stand up, but she's gone before he can go over.

Alaric decides to ditch Damon for a while after the sighting. He says its because he wants to travel by himself but the older vampire apparently knows better ("You just want to look for Caroline.") and he lets him go. He looks for her. She finds him and she knows he's been looking, and she's not happy about it.

("Stop following me asswipe!")

(He keeps following)

They do this thing where she threatens him whenever he gets to close and he doesn't listen until one day he finds her apartment in New York. He waits outside her door (its impolite to just barge in) until she comes home with about ten bags in her hands. She just rolls her eyes and invites him in.

(She's kind of tired of yelling at him)

They sit on her couch in silence for a while before she just outright asks why he's followed her. "I had a question," he says honestly. (She really, really wants to scream.)

"What's your question?"

"Why didn't you kill me?"

She gets up, asking if he wants a drink (he's Alaric of course he wants one).

After a few bottles from her cabinet his head is in her lap and they're both loose lipped and laughing.

("I've slept with Damon six times!"

"Please, I fuck Katherine everytime she comes around."

"No way how many times have you seen her?"

"Twice a month for three years.")

Eventually the laughter calms and she starts running her fingers through his hair and he closes his eyes. "I'm no better than you," she says quietly. His eyes open and looks at her curiously. "I didn't kill you because I killed before, and I'm no better than you."

And now he has his answer, and she asks if he wants to spend the night. He accepts.

He's supposed to sleep on the couch but when he sits up their eyes meet and suddenly they're all over each other. (He doesn't remember making it to her room but he really likes waking up in the bed with her)

Damon finds them ten years later, Katherine in tow, in Egypt. They're holding hands and the older vampires both roll their eyes. ("How cute, The Barbie and The Badass,")

The two simply smile at their makers and give each other a little kiss. Who knew him killing her father would be what made it romantic?


End file.
